Sospechoso culpable
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Grimmjow palideció, y le dio una mirada a los tres. "¡Ya! ¡¿Quién ha sido!" Gruñó. Entre ellos se miraron. "¡Fue Kuma!" Expresó el mayor. "¡Fue Amai!" Expresó el de en medio. Y él lo supo... estaban en problemas. - GrimmNel, dedicado a Al Shinomori por su cumpleaños!


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic y los Oc's que fueron creados por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Dedicado a Al Shinomori por su cumpleaños X3 ¡Muchas felicidades, amiga mía! Espero que te agrade…otro intento de comedia de mi parte XD**

**..**

**Sospechoso Culpable.**

El día comenzó como cualquier otro en la familia Jeagerjaques. El sol resplandeció por la mañana, ambos padres, Grimmjow y Neliel, se dirigieron al trabajo, teniendo una hora de diferencia con el regreso entre sí, y sus hijos fueron al instituto, secundaria y prescolar, dejando sólo al perro en casa. Todo fue pan con miel mientras se vieron ausentes en el hogar.

Bairei Jeagerjaques, primer hijo de la pareja, de diecisiete años, salió de la escuela bufando de cansancio. Había sido un día agitado por tener educación física, talleres, y ser ignorado por Kurosaki Raye y Cifer Ikiru, primogénitas de dos de los mejores amigos de su padre. Todo el mundo sabía que una de ellas era solamente una buena amiga, mientras que otra era algo más allá, pero se ignoraba cuál era cuál, por el momento era incógnito que nadie revelaba.

Sólo se sabía que sería torturado, en caso de ser Kurosaki, por el tío y padre de la chica. En caso de la Cifer, por el gemelo de ésta y, claramente, por su padre. Su cabello celeste resplandecía con el sol, y sus ojos, de igual color, se achinaban por el resplandor. Era molesto.

Su personalidad era muy parecida a la de su madre, se podía decir que era como ella, por más que el físico delatara lo contrario, y algunas veces no podía negar el espíritu paterno. Ese era un momento de esos. Luego de un día cargado de exámenes y abandono por parte de sus amistades, pues sus colegas Abarai e Ishida se habían ausentado, el mal humor era latente, y era un segundo Grimmjow, más joven, caminando por la calle.

Decidió calmarse, y relajar el entrecejo, llegar a su hogar era una bendición por tres razones: estaría solo, sus hermanos no llegaban hasta media hora después, y sus padres no estarían hasta las seis y siete de la tarde. Sonrió al recordar esas cosas, y continuó su camino, más animado y hasta con una sonrisa.

A unas calles de allí, en la secundaria Karakura, de la cual los estudiantes graduados pasarían al Instituto Karakura, un pequeño de cabello verde y ojos azules miraba por la ventana del aula de clases, sentado en su silla, y golpeando el lápiz contra la mesa. En un momento miró su reloj de pulsera, y frunció el entrecejo al notar que eran las tres y media apenas, ¡él ya quería largarse!

Kuma Jeagerjaques, segundo hijo de la pareja, de trece años. Su terca y obstinada personalidad, de hijo de en medio, lograba sacar caries a todos los profesores del establecimiento. Su mayor calvario era cuando lo comparaban con su hermano mayor, frases a las que estaba acostumbrado y avivaban su enojo; "_No puedo creer que seas hermano de Bairei-san_", "_Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano_", "_Bairei-san no se comportaba así_"…

Puro palabrerío que le hacían mostrar una retorcida sonrisa, cargada de socarronería. Bien al estilo papá, decía su madre, cuando se mandaba alguna de las suyas, y eso sí que le hacía sentir orgullo. El cabello alborotado verde había dado esperanzas a los docentes, por el hecho de parecerse más a su madre, pero sería mucha suerte que dos Jeagerjaques fueran tranquilos. Kuma tenía mucho más de Grimmjow, era su clon en actitud y personalidad.

Lo único que tenía de igual con su hermano, además del color de ojos, era la inteligencia. El problema radicaba en que el menor no se dejaba pisar, era desconfiado, impredecible, inquieto, y bien, si algo no le gustaba, no iría tras ello por nadie. Odiaba las obligaciones y que le dijeran qué hacer.

En una ocasión, uno o dos años atrás, cuando entró por quinta vez en la semana a la oficina del director, y sus padres debieron ir a hablar, el director, había fruncido el entrecejo y había casi gritado que no esperaba más de un hijo de Grimmjow. Para ese momento, el aludido sonrió socarrón y palmeó la espalda de su hijo en aliento.

—_¿Qué esperaba, alguien aburrido como el anterior?_

Había comentado el peli-azul mayor, y fue ante eso que el pequeño Kuma le tuvo aún más respeto y admiración. Su padre era de los pocos que lo comprendían enteramente. Entre esos pensamientos, notó el ruido de un lápiz caer cerca, y al desviar la mirada al suelo, lo encontró junto a su pie, elevó una ceja y lo levantó, antes de sentir un golpeteo en su hombro.

—Kuma-san —le fue dicho, y al voltear atrás, cruzó sus ojos azules con unos grandes color miel, que además venían en compañía de una sonrisa leve y encantadora—, ¿me pasas el lápiz?

Tragó saliva secamente, extendiendo el mismo hacía el frente, como si fuera una máquina. Un pesado sentido de incomodidad lo abarcó en segundos, y volteó con mucha rapidez, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, recargados sobre el pupitre. La idea principal de aquella acción, era tapar el brutal sonrojo que se posó en su cara.

Ella era hermosa. Y ante ese pensamiento cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando pasarlo por alto. Él no era débil bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero si Akemi Hanakari, la sobrina de Ichigo Kurosaki, le dedicaba cualquier gesto, se volvía gelatina…de limón, y le era inevitable que su garganta se atorara y no dejara salir palabras, que su sangre fuera corriendo a su cara y sintiera ganas de corre también.

En eso no se parecía a su padre, según los comentarios. Él era más cobarde a la hora de las chicas, aunque también podía deberse a la edad…

Sonado el timbre, no pasaron tres segundos para que el salón de clases quedara vacío y respirando aire. A toda prisa corrió fuera de la escuela, en dirección a la escuela primeria, que estaba a exactamente dos calles, y entre un montón de madres o padres revoltosos, desesperados por ver a sus hijos y llevárselos, se hizo su espacio, hasta la puerta.

—Hola, Kuma-kun —le saludó la maestra al verlo en primera fila, y una niña salió apurada, saludando a su tutora para ir junto a su hermano.

Amai Jeaguerjaques, tercera hija de la pareja, de seis años. Dueña de los ojos oliva que miraban con reclamo a su hermano, llevando en compañía el cabello corto a los hombros, azul, y una actitud que aún no se determinaba para cuál de los lados iba. Pero se esperaba mucho de ella, la mayoría mencionaba más el nombre de Neliel.

Sólo que esa mayoría, no la conocían en casa.

—¡Kuma, no me molestes! —Refunfuñó, ante el ataque que su hermano mayor dedicó a su cabello.

—Como hermana pequeña no debes quejarte —y revolvió todavía más el cabello de la niña, que pronto frunció el entrecejo, sacó el pelo de su campo visual, descargó la mochila de la espalda y azotó a su hermano con la misma.

—¡Como hermano mayor no deberías abusar! —reclamó, y así entre la cotidiana disputa, llegaron a su morada, donde el mayor de los tres tenía el poder del control remoto, una bolsa de papas fritas, un suspiro frustrado por su llegada, como de costumbre, y un recibimiento con una advertencia.

—Bienvenidos —alegó, y sentándose mejor en el sofá, señaló la mesa ratona detrás del mismo, que tenía varios tarros de pintura sobre sí—. Proyecto en curso de mamá. No-se-toca —separó en sílabas, para que quedara claro que, si llegaban a dañarlo, recibirían una tunda. Las miradas de los menores se posaron en el trabajo a escala de un edificio, en el suelo, junto a la mesita.

Tener madre arquitecta tenía sus ventajas, los proyectos escolares salían para diez, pero cuando ella necesitaba trabajar uno, la casa debía estar en calma, porque si se rompía aunque sea un árbol de la maqueta…oh, mamá demonio aparecía. Bairei advertía, Kuma y Amai eran quienes mejor lo sabían.

**..**

Terminado su día laboral como ingeniero, Grimmjow llegó a la puerta de su casa, descendió del auto, y por un momento, la felicidad que traía por el hecho de que su mujer saliera una hora antes, se esfumó. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, pues como en cualquier invierno comenzaba a oscurecer temprano, y las siluetas que se notaban a través de las cortinas, no eran de una espera tranquila por parte de sus hijos.

Suspiró, sabiendo que Neliel llegaría en cualquier momento, que algunos de sus descendientes se había mandado una mala y ahora la disputa fraternal se llevaba a cabo. Se encaminó a la puerta, y una vez la cerró detrás de sí, atajó un almohadón que llegaba en su dirección.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Grimmjow frunció el entrecejo, y al levantar la mirada, notó a su pequeña e inocente hija de pie sobre el sofá, al parecer había estado gritando algo y ante su llegada había callado, y a su hijo mayor casi asfixiando al menor con otro almohadón, éstos dos no lo escucharon llegar, pues seguían en su actividad. Estando a punto de reclamar qué ocurría, su mirada se posó sobre el trabajo de su mujer, y su cara también palideció.

—¡Ya! ¡¿Quién de los tres ha sido?! —Gruñó, y entonces, su primogénito notó su presencia, soltando a su hermano con arma de asfixia y todo. El golpe en el suelo no se hizo esperar. El edificio principal de la maqueta de mamá, tenía un enorme agujero, como si lo hubieran pisado cruelmente, y también tenía pintura verde y roja encima, de las que Nel tenía para decoración de sus proyectos, como si pisarlo no alcanzara.

Los seis ojos miraron el desastre y luego a su padre, sin saber a quién culpar primero. Y su impaciente padre, luego de mirar a los tres, que todos tenían manchas de pintura roja y verde en la ropa –eso también haría enojar a Nel–, por lo que no había solución rápida, volvió a gruñir al poco tiempo.

—¡He preguntado algo! —Levantó la voz, y clavó la mirada en su hijo mayor, que se la sostuvo con el nerviosismo que la situación provocó—. ¡Bairei!

—¡Fue Kuma! —Culpó el aludido, y el de cabellos verdes le dio una mirada, seguidamente a su padre, y señaló a su hermana.

—¡Fue Amai!

Los tres hombres se giraron en dirección a la última nombrada, que sólo asomaba los grandes ojos oliva por el respaldar del sofá, y tragaba saliva secamente. La puerta se abrió, y un escalofrío recorrió a los cuatro. La figura materna se hizo presente, y conforme recorría la habitación con la mirada, ésta se iba agrandando.

—¿Qué…? —Caminó un par de pasos, hasta toparse con su trabajo, y una vena se ensanchó en su frente, girándose enérgica, con los brazos en forma de jarra, ceño fruncido, miró a su familia—. ¡Quiero ahora mismo una explicación! —Nuevamente, la mirada estuvo puesta primeramente en el mayor, y Bairei otra vez sintió nervios, incluso más que con su padre.

Aclaró su garganta, y comenzó su explicación—. Ellos llegaron, fui al jardín a darle comida al perro, de pasada al baño, y cuando volví, fui recibido por unos manotazos llenos de pintura directo en el pecho —señaló el lugar afectado, que tenía la mezcla exacta de las pinturas—, limpió sus manos en mi camisa —alegó, señalando a Kuma, que tragó saliva aún más nervioso.

—Kuma, dime —prácticamente ordenó su progenitora.

—Yo… —carraspeó un poco y finalmente se dijo—. Volví de la cocina y Amai me arrojó tarros de pintura y yo le devolví con uno, ¡juro que no les vi caer sobre los edificios! —Se intentó defender—. Cuando me di la vuelta, necesitaba limpiar mis manos…la camisa de Bairei sirvió un poco…

Frunciendo el entrecejo, el mencionado continuó—. Vi la maqueta rota, manchada, y creí que fue él, por la pintura que llevaba, por eso intentaba atentar contra su vida —explicó la escena que su padre presenció al llegar, y éste frunció más el ceño, ¿significaba que, en efecto, la pequeña Amai cometió el crimen?

—¡Cuando vi ya estaba así! —terminó por decir Kuma, cruzando sus brazos.

—Amai… —gruñó en voz baja Grimmjow, y la niña se escondió más tras el respaldo.

—Cariño, ¿nos quieres decir algo? —Indagó Neliel, acercándose a ella para verla de cerca. La menor de sus hijos agachó la mirada, como quien sabe que metió la pata—. Vamos, prometo que no me molestaré.

Los ojos de la niña se fijaron en los suyos, y seguidamente en su padre, que había quedado discutiendo con sus hijos mayores sobre si era verdad. Él la creía inocente del atentado contra la arquitectura, su madre se mostraba seria pero comprensiva, y ya la verdad estaba casi latente.

—Me tropecé con el proyecto…

_Una vez abandonada la mochila sobre el sofá, decidió ir por un vaso de agua, negándose rotundamente a traer uno a Kuma. Una vez regresó con lo pensado, notando que el mayor no estaba, se dirigió a la caja de juguetes que había junto a la biblioteca de la sala, que también estaba junto al sofá._

_Intentó abrir la cerradura, a la par que notaba cómo el gruñón de trece años se marchaba en busca de algo a la habitación contigua. La cerradura se trabó, y tiró, al no ver efecto, tiró una vez más, y ante la fuerza, quedó con el candado en mano y trastabillando hacía atrás._

_El sonido del papel y palillos quebrándose la alertó, y optó por dejarse caer a un lado, momento en el que chocó contra la mesa ratona, y la pintura verde cayó sobre la maqueta, seguida de la pintura roja que a medias fue a parar a su ropa. _

—_¡AH! —__Chilló asustada, eso no podía estar pasándole, y al escuchar a uno de sus hermanos regresar se puso en pie y tomó ambos tarros semi-volcados. _

—_Oi hermana, eres cruel, mira que hacerme poner en pie… —refunfuñaba, y al levantar la vista, Kuma se encontró con dos proyectiles en dirección a él. __Los tarros rebotaron en su pecho, cubriéndolo, y cayeron al suelo, miró a su hermanita, que con el cabello alborotado le miraba entre asustada y divertida—. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Gritó, tomó los potes, como buen vengador y se los arrojó también, errando de la peor manera y terminando éstos en las cortinas._

_Pasó sus manos por la remera, y se arrepintió enseguida. La pintura fresca se impregnó en sus dedos, y tuvo la rápida necesidad de limpiarse. Bairei cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, y al llegar a la sala, estuvo en la mira del mediano, que entre la desesperación, rápido corrió a limpiarse con la camisa del de cabellos celestes._

—_¡KUMA! —Exclamó el mayor. El aludido, al notar lo que hizo, huyó como cobarde, y él corrió al menor hasta detrás del sofá, donde pudo sujetarlo. La detención que tuvo el de cabellos verdes por ver ante ellos a la catástrofe de arquitectura se lo concedió—. ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Alegó, molesto y ciertamente aterrado. Antes de dejarlo responder, lo sujetó del cabello y, tomando un almohadón, lo llevó a su cara—. ¡Nos mataran por tu culpa!_

—_¡Yo no he sido! —alegaba con la voz opacada por el cojín, que quitó de su cara y arrojó sin saber dónde, a la par que Bairei tomaba otro para continuar en la tortura. _

_A la par, Amai, sobre el sofá, elevó sus brazos al aire—. ¡Golpéalo, tú puedes, hermano! __—No podía quedar como la culpable.__ Y entre todo ese momento, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente…_

—¡Ha sido accidente! —Terminó de decir la menor—. Lo lamento mucho, mamá.

En pose pensativa, la matriarca de la casa miró con complicidad a su esposo, que sonrió divertido por lo que vendría a continuación—. No te castigaré, cariño —Ambos hijos varones la miraron con reproche, ellos decían 'a' y eran castigados, Bairei últimamente no, Kuma era seguido, aún así, ¡allí había favoritismo!—, pero mañana mismo me ayudarás a reconstruir esto, mismo que Kuma a lavar las cortinas y Bairei a ordenar la sala…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron los dos a la vez, ante las risas prolongadas que su padre comenzó a dejar salir. Castigaba a la menor y de pasada a ellos, definitivamente tenía favoritismo por ser niña.

—Así es, y espero que no se repita —advirtió, casi en tono de amenaza—. Y papá lavará los platos.

Las risas se terminaron, y el aludido alzó una ceja—. ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que oíste. No creas que olvidé lo del café salado.

Sus hijos lo miraron con intriga, y cierta diversión escondida, ¿acaso su padre había intentado hacer una broma de mal gusto a su madre? —. Fue un accidente, mujer. Ya te lo dije —reclamó, y su hija, como si estuviera en la escuela, levantó la mano para llamar la atención.

—También cometí accidente hoy, papá —alegó, y ésta vez fue Nel la que comenzó a reír.

Era entrada la noche cuando Bairei dejaba los platos sucios en el lavado, tomando precauciones de que su padre no le arrojara un tenedor a la cara por ello. Era divertido, pero también peligroso. Su madre sacudía el mantel y lo doblaba para guardarlo, a la par que Amai y Kuma miraban la televisión, o más bien discutían por quién tenía el control remoto.

—Kuma, Amai, a la cama, ahora —ordenó su madre, ambos asintieron a regañadientes y se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Bairei pasó junto a su madre, posando una mano sobre su hombro por un momento, en señal de despedida—. Buenas noches, hijo —se giró hacia su marido, y sonrió al verlo haciendo aquella tarea—. También voy a dormir.

Grimmjow gruñó por lo bajo, cerrando el grifo y secándose las manos. Se dirigió al pasillo, escuchando la discusión que comenzaba a armarse entre sus hijos varones, en medio del pasillo, por quién entraba al baño primero. Llegó a la habitación junto a la matrimonial, la cuarta puerta, y entreabrió la misma para ver a la pequeña.

No se encontraba en su cama, se veía en piyamas, pero en su escritorio, escribiendo en un cuaderno. Fue la razón que lo llevó a adentrarse al cuarto, y llamarle la atención. Después de serle recriminado el hecho de hacer tarea, la acobijó entre las mantas y ella le dio un abrazo antes de que se marche.

No era su estilo, pero Amai era su debilidad, como decía su nombre 'dulce', era una mezcla de muchas cosas pero en especial de dulzura, un azúcar que logró conmover a toda la familia en cuanto la tuvieron entre ellos. Bairei tenía once años, y Kuma siete, ambos unos debatientes constantes, que al ver a su hermana recién nacida, se callaron para que pueda dormir.

Él sintió la fragilidad en sus manos al sostenerla por primera vez, Nel notó la emoción en su mirada, sus hijos destilaban fuerza y entereza, ella era frágil, era dulce. Supieron su nombre enseguida, y no importaba cómo fuera en el futuro, porque entonces seguiría siendo el toque de ternura que invadía a la familia.

—Buenas noches, papá —abrazó su oso verde, y cerró los ojos, antes que su padre cerrase la puerta suavemente.

El cuarto de baño estaba desocupado, por lo cual dedujo que sus hijos habían tomado sus turnos más pacíficos y optado por ir a dormir. Llegó hasta su habitación, y se sintió muy cansado de repente, con una mezcla de tranquilidad al ver a su esposa metida en la cama.

Se recostó en la mencionada, y abrazó por la cintura a su mujer, pegándola a su cuerpo. La amaba como no podía amar a alguien más, porque le dio la familia que buscaba, por más de ser gruñón y de pocas pulgas, adoraba las personas que criaba a su lado, adoraba su estilo, su cuerpo y el olor que seguía desprendiendo su cabello desde el primer momento.

Sus actitudes que antes lograban disputas por las diferencias, y ahora simplemente eran un recuerdo. Ya estaban grandes para pelear. Todo eso y más lo adoraba.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y se abrazó a su pecho, dejando un beso sobre la comisura de sus labios. El día había sido neutral y ni siquiera se cansó lo suficiente, lo ocurrido con su proyecto le causaba más gracia que tristeza, y adoraría ver en la mañana a sus hijos refunfuñando y trabajando en lo que les había encomendado.

Por el momento estaba la paz en el ambiente, sintiendo el calor corporal del hombre que amaba, cerrando los ojos para rendirse al sueño. Cada día con la familia Jeagerjaques era diferente y tenía una nueva anécdota.

Cada día, había un nuevo sospechoso culpable desde que pequeños pies recorrían los pasillos, desde que lo faltante a sus vidas llegó con Bairei, desde que la llegada de Kuma les hizo sentir que eran padres, por meterse en tantos problemas, desde que Amai trajo paz y compañía.

Así y siempre, aseguraba que lo pasarían bien.

**FIN.**

**..**

**¡Espero que haya gustado! :D**

**Me he esmerado, en verdad lo he hecho ;-;/ XD **

**Y adoro la familia GrimmNel, como bien deducen, estos tres niños son mi creación, también los nombres, menos el de Kuma, que lo he robado cruelmente de uno de los fic's de Al-chan xDDD **

**Los otros dos sí lo son completamente :D Y la imagen del fic, pues… para hacerse una idea de lo que son Kuma y Amai XD *Grimm y Nel intercambiados a medias* Pues, Bairei es igual a Grimmjow, quizá con algún que otro mechón más aplacado (?)**

**En fin, nuevamente, ¡espero que les haya gustado, en especial a vos, Al-chan! **

**Se cuidan, dejen sus coments…**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
